Jus imagine
by elkalili
Summary: Beyblade fic about a girl and her team getting to the top, lotsa Kai and Ray


Chap 1. -Change of Heart Alley is Formed  
  
Lili Candence was making her way home to her parent's penthouse apartment from the mall via Dark Lane, a long abandoned alley which was the most direct route home. She was wearing a peasant style black top and a white Marcs mini-skirt with white block thongs. Her shoulder length light blond hair floated loosely over her shoulders and her thin, eye length fringe was parted off to the side of her face revealing her icy blue eyes that shone in the darkness. She was fifteen and lived in the inner city of Brisbane. Usually her route via the old and dusty lane was uninterrupted, however a group of male teenage Bey Bladers know as the King Blades were waiting for her in the depths of the dusty lane. The group of ten had a reputation for abusing women and today Lili was their prey.  
  
She was unaware of their existence until one of the men grabbed her and pinned her to a side wall. The group then surrounded her with ropes and weapons that would be used to beat her up. They were lead by a tall, well-built boy, with long black hair and wore a bandanna and black baggy clothes that were common through out the group. "Hello girl. You shouldn't be wandering down our lane. So now you shall pay the consequences," said the leader holing out his whip.  
  
"Only a cowardly man would ever hit a woman," Lili said bravely and spat on him to prove her point. He wiped it off the slapped her cheek leaving her skin pink the dropped his whip and drew a dagger instead.  
  
"You better learn to control your tounge girl or I'll cut it out," he said, then slashed her tanned cheek cutting it deep. Just as he went to slash the other cheek the dagger was hit out of his hand by a blue Bey Blade, cutting him. Lili was dropped to the ground and the group clicked their Bey Blades into their launchers and all stood in a battle stance.  
  
Lili looked up to see a tall muscular boy in a tight, black, sleeveless top, blue baggy cargo pants, black and red boots, a long white scarf. He had spiky hair that was two shades of blue and dark stern eyes that brought out his surly face that had two unusual marks on the sides of his cheeks. Lili thought he was quite good looking and was trying to imagine what type of a personality he had, was it kind and generous because her saved her or was it mean and disrupted. She thought he had the characteristics of a kindred spirit but wasn't sure. However her thoughts on this boy were interrupted by the voice that was produced from the stranger, so deep and meaningful.  
  
"Leave the girl alone Carlos," he said. Lili was slightly offended that he called her "girl" more like young woman she thought.  
  
"Get lost Kai you don't lead me anymore I am the leader, the Blade Sharks are finished," said the boy Carlos who cut Lili's cheek. Ah, so his name is Kai, thought Lili regarding her rescuer. She slowly stood up and moved to stand beside Kai every eye watching her move. She drew out a white Bey Blade with pink side's and a silver unicorn Bit chip in the middle called Elka. She clicked her Bey Blade into place then stood beside Kai in a battle position. Blood trickling down her cheek, but she ignored it. Kai looked at her in disbelief then turned back to look at Carlos.  
  
"Get lost Carlos," said Kai smirking he knew that Carlos would want to battle him so he would give him what he wanted.  
  
"NEVER!" Carlos shouted and that was a signal to 'Let It Rip' and the battle begun, ten against two.  
  
Yet Kai and Lili together would easily win the battle. Lili's Bey Blade Elka wiped out five opposing Blade's in one go and Kai got ride of four and was working on Carlos. There were sparks flying between the Blade's and Carlos' Bey Blade was having trouble staying in the battle and Kai's Dranzer hadn't even reached its peak.  
  
"Let it go Carlos, your done for,' said Kai coolly looking directly at Carlos who was loosing it.  
  
"No I will never let it go. You deserted us Kai. You deserted the Blade Sharks. And for who? The Blade Breakers. All that we had been through you deserted us," said Carlos slowly breaking down.  
  
"You weren't worth it. I wanted more and the Blade Sharks just weren't giving it to me. Just give it up. DRANZER ATTACK!" Kai shouted smashing Carlos' Blade to bits. Dranzer the obediently jumped into Kai's hand as did Lili's and the King Blade's disappeared.  
  
Kai noticed how pretty the girl was and how her slash would leave a scar. Kai rummaged in his pocket of a clean tissue and found one. He drew it out and handed it to her shyly, he didn't really like to communicate with girls. He then muttered a small "Here" and she took the tissue.  
  
Lili smiled sweetly at him and accepted the tissue and held it to her cheek. "You are a kindred spirit aren't you," she said sweetly. With this Kai blushed furiously and turned away then turned back and noticed she needed another tissue. This time he held it up to her cheek bravely and put force on the slash to help it to stop bleeding. He looked into her smiling icy blue eyes and thought that she mustn't be much older than a fifteen year old.  
  
"Um, it is really dangerous for you to walk down alley ways like this alone," he said shyly as he searched for another tissue to wipe away the blood.  
  
"I always walk down here. It is usually deserted," she said as she moved his hand away from her cheek and felt that no more blood came from the slash. She started to walk away in the direction of her home, "Do you want to join me?" she asked. Kai stood there shocked then took a few paces to catch up to her. "Sometimes I imagine that this isn't a run down alley at all. I imagine that tall trees hang over the path letting little light through, and in autumn the leaves are all browns and red and oranges and gold's. And the ground is littered with leaves and the path is lined with blue and pink and purple flowers with bees and butterfly's going in and out of them to collect pollen. And the wind sings softly between the trees and the trees talk to me too. And there is a brook bubbling over there where little water nymphs play then get called in by the mother for tea. And the tree dryads run from tree to tree playing hide and seek and making the tree flowers float down onto the path and the blow kisses to each other and to me on the wind. And I then skip along the path and before I know it I am at the end of the alley and I look back on my beautiful lane of sweet smelling fragrances of the flowers and the dryads and nymphs all wave good by to me and the light become duller and my beautiful lane has turned back into the dark dead alley. It is really sad, but I can always go and visit it again." She paused, they had reached then end of the alley. Lili looked at Kai and said, "By the way my name is Lili," she smiled as he looked at her in astonished by the imagination she had.  
  
"I am Kai." He mumbled. He had such a common name compared to the beauty of hers, he thought.  
  
"You are so silent. You must have so much imagination crammed inside your head. Why don't you tell me what you think about the lane," she said as they walked down the main street.  
  
"Well, um, nothing as amazing as yours is. I think it is like a Haunted path leading to the unknown. It is dark and misty with owls hooting in the trees and elves running across the path gathering as much food as they can. However there isn't much to collect but the ground sometimes has dead animals. And when the elves collect all they can find, they hurry to their homes in the rocks and feed their young. The dead trees hang over the path and it is ever so cold. And there is no colour except for that of eyes which are mainly dull. There has never been any flowers or lush green grass of cool green moss on the rocks. When a male elf goes to give a present to a female it is ornamental twigs, no flowers, and the female smiles sadly at his attempt and invites him for to join her for the little dinner. And the children have nothing to play with and often die of starvation at a young age. And no one ever lives to see an old gentle age. There are small rocks surrounding a large tree trunk marking graves of lost one's. It is a sad unhappy lane. And as the path reaches the end you peer over the hill and get the biggest surprise instead of a haunted house or something dreadful there is a busy town like this main street," he said. Kai surprised himself he had never said anything so descriptive in his life, for once he was able to tell and express his thoughts. Lili was close to tears, never before had she heard something so romantically-dreadful.  
  
"That was so romantic. I never thought that I could meet anyone with such an imagination as me," Lili said placing her hand on his arm with delight. He blushed slightly and shrugged, she had such soft hands. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, Kai looked slightly worried. "I have to show you something because you will certainly understand. Come, " she said excitedly pulling him in the direction of the dock.  
  
For a little over twenty minutes Lili dragged Kai in the direction of a river side house with a lush garden full of flowers and colour's and life. "This," Lili said slightly out of breath, "Is my nurses' garden. My parents are both multi-millionaire's and run two large companies so they never have any time for me, so I had a nurse called Lauren to look after me. She was an older lady with grown-up children, ten actually, yet loved me like I was one of her own. She mainly looked after me at my home, a penthouse on top of my fathers building. However when I started school she would not allow me to wander the city streets alone after school, so I always had to come out here in the afternoon and wait for her to take me back. See, she was a part time jeweler and I had to wait until she had finished her work, therefore in the afternoons I would come out her to play." She said this whilst looking dreamily into the garden.  
  
The garden was a rainbow of colours. There were chirpy tall yellow sun flowers and small white daisies and narcissuses. And droopy blue bells with small dew drops sliding down them wept slightly. And there were smiling pink and purple flowers nestled in clusters along the low wall separating the flower beds from the lawn. And then there were mountains of red, yellow, pink and white roses and tulips softly sighing in the wind. And in font of the back gate was a large arch made from wood with weathered white paint and green vines with little smiling pink flowers entwined around it. And finally the lush green grass covered the little path between the flower beds where small toadstools grew on the sides and moss covered stones stood in the shade of a large blossom tree that hung over part of the garden. Lili opened the gate and stood under the arch smelling the little smiling pink flowers. Kai just looked in awe.  
  
"When I was in primary school I would imagine that in the tulips and roses lived little sparkling fairies, they would come out to play with me after school. I could never share my secret fairies with anyone because none of the girls at my school had an imagination, therefore I had no real friend's, but that didn't bother me because I had my garden. Then as I grew older I was allowed to walk straight home and soon I had to say good bye to my beloved garden. Whilst I played in it I named it Dew Berry City because there was always so much dew around," she looked back at Kai standing at the gate looking dazed. "You are very quiet aren't you? Well let's go," she softly closed the gate behind her and the two walked back into the city. Kai finally said something:  
  
"That was amazing. It looked like something from a dream," he said wide eyed. Lili laughed and he joined in.  
  
"I know. Lets give Dark Lane a name, something much more romantic and poetical that incorporates each of our ideas of the lane," Lili suggested as they stopped a the crossing.  
  
"Well sure I guess, but our ideas of the lane are so different it'll be hard to find a name that suits both of them," said Kai quietly and they started to cross the road.  
  
"Hmmm, lets see then yours is sad and dark whilst mine is bright and happy, hmmm," she said straining her brain. "What about the lane of changing hearts?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"That sounds good but maybe shorter like Changing Heart alley," suggest Kai as they stopped at another crossing.  
  
"Yes, but how does this sound Change of Heart alley," said Lili as they crossed the road and stood outside her fathers office building.  
  
"I like that," said Kai dreamily.  
  
"Its settled then Change of Heart alley," said Lili as she looked up at the building. "Well I guess this is where we must part good sir," she leaned close and kissed his cheek, he turned three shades of red, "Thanks for saving me," she whispered the bounded up the steps leading to the building. "Don't be a stranger come up and see me sometimes. Just ask the lady at the desk she'll help you up," Lili said and waved good bye to Kai. Then she disappeared inside the revolving doors.  
  
"That is one amazing girl," Kai mumbled to himself as he walked off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tessa: So what do u think? Kai: I sound like a sissy. Tessa: Well you're not supposed to be. You are still Mr. Tough guy round every one else so it is just round Lili that you are sensitive because she brings out your true feelings you disturbed child. Kai: Ok, I guess. How old am I? Tessa: about 16 turning 17 cause Lili is turning 16. Kai: Whatever ::stalks away:: Tessa: Lol 


End file.
